


Holy Kneazle!

by Rinoaebastel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Sexy Times, WAILOIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel
Summary: People asked me for a lemon so... this can be read as a companion piece of When All is Lost, One is Found.If not, just enjoy a small short of smexyness.





	Holy Kneazle!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [¡Santo Kneazle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325121) by [Rinoaebastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel)



**Holy Kneazle!**

**Author: Rinoaebastel**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than writing practice. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**AN: This story may contain scenes taken from the Harry Potter movies and books, but it’s not exact dialogue, just rewording of dialogue or omission. It is not marked.**

**Can be read as a Companion to WAILOIF**

 

* * *

 

**  
Holy Kneazle!**

 

**Summer, 1998.**

Her warm voice caressed his skin, like an aphrodisiac that rivaled the most potent amortentia he’d ever brewed. He could barely distinguish her words as she spoke. Her warmth, her presence, her body pressed against his, made her a goddess of distraction. She clouded his thoughts to the point that he was almost unable to add more pressure and pay attention to what he was doing as he followed her soft moans.  

He trembled when her hands moved against his chest, her fingers hot to the touch.  His breath came out in a broken hiss.

He needed to focus on what he was doing. On how his fingers caressed the skin, finding the perfect spot to apply his touch and draw out his desired result. He did his best to still his hands from their shaking.  It had never felt this way before. He needed to be perfect, to show her the importance of her satisfaction as well.

“More…” Her whisper sent a shiver through his spine and he applied more firmness against the skin. He didn’t miss the familiar sound resulting from their juices. “Oh,” she whispered the sound evidently reaching her ears as well. He grunted in response.

“Yes, Severus....” She moved her hand to cover his and squeezed, letting out the tension that was building bit by bit. His brain stopped functioning  for a second. “That’s it.” He slid his hand down a bit further and then upward. Pride washed through him and he desired to please her more.

“You want me to go harder with it?” His throat was dry and it was becoming harder to speak. And he was pleased it wasn’t because he was still suffering the blasted side effects from the serpent that almost killed him. Hermione whimpered. He wasn’t exactly sure if she nodded.

They both were so sensitive. Too sensitive to what was happening. What was finally happening.

And he adored every sensation rushing through his form, would treasure it and think of it during his nights alone

“Please Severus. Go harder.”

 He adjusted and pressed until he felt the wetness on the very tip. Merlin, he wanted to sink into it and cover his fingers with the amazing juices.

He wanted to place his lips upon it, take in every bit of juice dripping from its core. But his witch had other ideas. Her hands started moving again, distracting him with her gentle but passionate movements.  

“That was too hard, Severus…” But her playful scolding showed she wasn’t displeased by the action.

He growled when she picked up his hand and raised it to her lips. His need to kiss her grew when she caressed his skin with her mouth. Then he pulled himself away from her treacherous hands and rubbed his sticky finger on her cheek. When she yelped, his smirk grew. It quickly  faded when her mouth covered his fingers.

A desire to nestle his face in her untamed hair and embrace her forever filled him. He didn’t need to use Legilimency  to know the fact that his witch felt the same.  She held a desire equal to his in her brown gaze.

“Stop fooling around, you Slytherin, and keep moving.” She lowered his hand and adjusted her posture so she fit tighter against him.

 She was a temptress.

 “Come on, Miss Granger, don’t rush me. Don’t you know that delaying the culmination is more luscious? ”

 She moaned and rolled her eyes.

 “Severus…” He stole a kiss from her, before focusing again, he didn’t want to lose his control prematurely.

 He felt her hands caressing his arms until they covered his. He sighed when he felt the wetness against his fingers. She hummed, lulling him into peace with her pleasure.

 She was going to be the death of him. Just a couple of months living together and they were already inseparable, unable to stop touching each other, kissing, and smiling. It was a strange change to feel that connected, to have that kind of intimacy with anyone. But it was right. He was comfortable. All because it was her. His witch.

 “I don’t want to hurry you, but I’m getting very sticky and impatient here.”  His chest vibrated against her body as she ripped him from his thoughts. He chuckled and trailed his fingertips along skin, making her hand move with his.

 Then he applied pressure with his whole member and  enjoyed as the wetness dripped down his hard extension, coating it.

  _Squirt!_

 “Oh. Oh wow.”

 He moved his lips towards her temple, lowering them more until his mouth was on her ear. She shivered against him.

 He extended his arm before cleaning his hand.

“There you are. My first fresh orange juice for you, my dear.”  She chuckled. He picked up a glass, filled it with the juice and offered it to the witch after she dried her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) April Fool’s Day


End file.
